The use of water-soluble film packages to deliver unit dosage amounts of detergents products for e.g. laundry and automatic dish wash is well known (see e.g., WO 2009/098660 or WO 2010/141301). Both granular and liquid detergents have been on the market in this form for several years. It is also well known for decades to use enzymes in laundry detergents. More and more different types of enzymes are used in detergents, and the dosages of the enzymes is also increasing, amongst others due to the benefits coming from the enzymes and the environmental benefits of using biological actives instead of e.g. oil based chemicals like most surfactants.
A potential problem when using enzymes in detergents is the storage stability of the enzymes. Enzymes are large biological molecules that can undergo various forms of degradation. To overcome this problem numerous solutions have been suggested.
The present invention provides a solution for increasing the storage stability of lipases in water-soluble films and detergent pouch (unit dose) products by incorporating the lipase variants as disclosed in PCT/EP2014/059701.